Unbreakable Bond
by Padawan-BubbyKenobi
Summary: What if Adam was raised with Dean and Sam? What if he had a twin sister? What if their destiny was just as great as their brothers?  Follow their journey as they fight evil and find themselves, and their family.
1. Epilouge

**A/N: Wow! I am on a roll! This one is my pride and joy so far and I'm very excited about it. Hopefully you people will give it a chance and go with it, 'cause it should be awesome! It's totally dedicated to Demonic Hope because she is my inspiration and a fellow Adam fan. Loves for the youngest Winchester! This is really based around him and my OC...**

**Author: Padawan_BubbyKenobi**

**Title: Unbreakable Bond**

**Rating: +K I don't know why, I'm just paranoid...  
**

**Summary: ****What if Adam was raised with Dean and Sam? What if he had a twin sister? What if their destiny was just as great as their brothers? Follow their journey as they fight evil and find themselves, and their family. Not really a Winsister!fic, but close. I don't usually go for that, but hopefully other fans will...**

**Disclaimer: Dang you Kripke! I have asked for Sam, Dean, John, Cas and/or Adam since 2005! I wished that I owned them but I don't. If I did, none of them would wear shirts, Sam would do my homework, Dean would fix my cars, John would entertain my little sister, Cas would clean my house and Adam would be my cuddle buddy! (I would share with you, of course, Demonic Hope!)**

**

* * *

**

The happiness of life is made up of minute fractions - the little, soon-forgotten charities of a kiss or smile, a kind look, a heartfelt compliment, and the countless infinitesimals of pleasurable and genial feeling. - Samuel Taylor Coleridge

Kate POV

Almost two years ago, one John Winchester came to this small town of Windom, Minnesota. I was a 25 year-old nurse working the late shift and John came in looking like he had had a run-in with a meat-grinder and lost. I fixed him up in no time and had sent him home. For a long time after that first meeting, I wished that I hadn't given him my phone number and told him to call me. Eventually, he did call me though and before I knew what had happened, I had the man in my bedroom. Now, John Winchester was not an unattractive man. In fact, he was very, very attractive, but he is extremely rough in bed, like he is trying to forget something and he hurt me a couple times, but I didn't complain. I myself had just broken up with a man I had been dating since my senior year at high school and needed something rough. John provided that. Though he left me more then one bruises and probably a ripped vagina, I felt like I had known him my whole life... I tried to keep in touch, I really did... That was until I found out that I was pregnant. Then I purposefully avoided him. For the seven months left in my pregnancy, I avoided John. Besides, if I was going to have children, they were going to be MINE, not John's, not some man that I had had a one night stand with.

The nine months flew by fairly quickly and before I knew it, I was at the hospital, with my twins in my arms, tired as hell and also more peaceful then I have been in a long time. As I looked in the faces of my two children, I couldn't be happier, or more depressed. I suppose that I was glad John was not there, but then again, my children would now grow up without a father, for I had no intention of getting married. They had twin blue eyes and thick blond-brown hair and they were beautiful.

Adam John and Diana Marie. If only I had known then what their destiny was to be... A week after we left the hospital was the first time that I figured out that my children were special... Mostly because they died. Someone broke into the house and killed my babies. I won't go into details because they are some that I will not repeat. For hours I laid against the wall in the family room, holding my dead babies, too overwhelmed with grief that I did not move, even when someone walked into the house.

At first, I didn't even register who it was until he knelt down in front of me, brushing my cheek with his hand. Then my mind made the connection. It was Mr. Jenkins, one of the religious buffs in Windom that was always teaching _some_one about God and heaven and all that crap. Usually, I would wave slightly and move on my way, never noticing anything special about the old man who was always trying to get me into coming to church, and yet, now, there was something about him, something unearthly that both frightened and thrilled me. Then he spoke in a voice not his own, brushing the tops of Adam and Diana's head, "Katie Milligan, these kids will do amazing things. It is not their time to go yet..."

For that moment, everything seemed right in the world. Then I blinked and Mr. Jenkins was gone, as if he was never even there. Still to this day, I am not sure whether he was real or not, whether it was the real Mr. Jenkins or some extraterritorial who looked like the man, but one thing is for sure; without him, I would not be where I was now, half-dead and being tortured to death by God-knows-what. And I would not have been able to spend the best year of my life with my children, because when Mr. Jenkins left, it was as if they had never died in the first place, never seen the sight of their killer, never been bathed in each others blood, and for that I was grateful. I'm almost dead now, and as much as I feel I will regret it later, I sincerely hope that the people taking care of my babies will find John's number, the one that always hung on the fridge, and I hope they call it and I hope that John will raise those kids, and I hope they will always... think... of me...

John POV

Kate Milligan... The woman I had taken for granted and the mother of _my twins, _twins that 11 year old Dean and seven year old Sammy have taken to like bees to honey, was dead, murdered by something unidentifiable and ruthless.

You'd think that two boys who find out that their father has two other kids with someone besides their own mother would be madder then Hell, but not Dean and Sam. Not my oldest kids. They have too much Mary in them and I pray to God that's a good thing.

I got the call a week ago that one Kate Milligan was dead and that legal custody of her children went to me upon her demise. I almost dropped the phone when I was told that my name was on their birth records but kept my head long enough to thank the social worker and learn the address of the place where the babies where being taken care of before I lost it. Luckily Dean and Sam were asleep so they didn't see me cry, both tears of joy that my small family was growing and of sadness that now two more little kids had to grow up without a mother.

Finally, gaining control of myself again, I woke Dean and Sam, loading them into the Impala and started out towards Windom, a good 12 hours from where we were currently stationed. I made it there in nine.

As calmly as possible, Dean and Sam gripping my hands, we walked up to the door of my twins' temporary home. Releasing Dean's hand for only a moment, I knock on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. When finally someone did, I had to hide my shock. It was a woman, for sure, but she was large, black and mean-looking, though she herded us into her home without a word. After we were seated in the parlor, as the woman put it, she left and came back with two little babies, just over a year old. They hung away from the woman as if afraid of her, and looked me right in the eyes. The one, Adam his name was, look exactly like Dean with Sam's nose and ears and the girl, Diana, look so much like my Mary that I about cried. Mary wasn't even her mother, and yet, I knew that the girl carried a bit of my wife's spirit with her. We stared at each other for what seemed like days before I finally realized that Sammy was tugging on my sleeve, "Dad... Are they coming to live with us?"

I nodded slowly at first, then more vigorously, smiling as I realized what I was about to say, "Yeah Sammy! They're comin' with us. You have a new little brother and sister."

Sam smiled, more, _beamed_ at the thought of being a big brother like Dean and looked at the large woman, silently asking permission to take one of the babies. She nodded and held out the boy for Sam to take. Adam held out his pudgy little arms, wanting to be held be someone other then their current caretaker and apparently, Sam seemed like the perfect choice.

Although he had little contact with children, having grown up in the road, Sam held his little brother like a natural. Before long, they were both on the floor, still attached, cooing softly at each other. I looked at Dean; he was staring at the little girl, complete awe in his eyes. I thought about what would happen now; Dean would have a little sister to be protective over, Sam would have a little brother, Adam and Diana would grow up with a family...

Within the next few hours, all the papers sighed, all the supplies bought and the five of us tucked into the car, the newly reconditioned Winchester family headed for Singer Salvage of South Dakota for some down time... Time that I was sure we were all going to need.

Bobby was more than happy to give us a home for however long we needed, and though he didn't say anything and acted annoyed when we showed up, I know he was thrilled, especially to have the babies around. We got the boys settled into their normal room and were setting up cribs in my room when Dean came in, closely followed by Sam, looks of hope in both their faces. I raised my surprise when they asked if Adam and Dian could sleep in their room. I knew babies, and I knew that the boys wouldn't get any sleep if the babies woke up, but I thought it would a good learning experience. The next morning, when I went into the boys' room, I almost laughed. Dean was asleep against the wall with Adam in his lap, and Sam had somehow managed to crawl into Diana's crib and they were both sleeping peacefully. I guess that was the main turning point in our lives.

We basically lived at Bobby's, Dean and I taking hunts only every couple of months, for about three more years until I felt we could take the twins on the road without being a major hindrance; they were potty trained, stopped using their car seats and they were the quietest four-year-olds I had ever seen. Sam was now ten and knew what I did, so I figured he was old enough to take care of the two while Dean and I hunted. It wasn't until four years after that, when they finally figured out what we did. It was an accident, of course, one that didn't involve one of Sam's rants, or them finding salt rounds, or my journal. It was the fact that they were attacked, in the hotel room, with Sammy. Talk about one of the scariest nights of my life.

I hate rugarus. I thought Dean and I had taken care of the whole group, but it turned out we missed one. It found it's way back to the motel and broke into the room. Sam has yet to tell me what all happened that night, but when Dean and I made it back, we found Sam in the corner, covering Diana's head with his own and Adam standing over the thing, it's head half-way across the room. I have to say that this was the first time that I actually found myself wondering if the two twins were special, that something had happened to them before their mom died that made them... different. I can also say that this was one of the first times I was frightened of one of my kids. The look on Adam's face was completely blank, with blood splattered up the side of his face, making his already pale skin look even paler. His blue eyes were brighter than they should have been and far the split second that he looked at me before Dean had yelled his name, it looked as if they were glowing. The second that his name did leave Dean's lips, his skin turned gray, his eyes dulled to a murky green, and he collapse. Five minutes later, he woke up to find me, Dean, Sam and Diana surrounding him and he didn't remember anything except some man with red eyes had broken in, wanting to kill Sammy and Diana.

A similar event happened on their first hunt, except, this time it was Diana who spazzed out. The wendigo had Sam pinned against a tree, about to take flight, but Diana somehow managed to hit the thing with her flame thrower almost 500 yards away and not hit Sam in the slightest. Her eyes glowed too, and she collapsed with the same memory loss as Adam.

I loved them with all my heart, all my kids, and I guess that's the reason I had to leave, disappear three years after Sam left for college. I got a lead on the YED and I had to take it, but didn't want to put my kids in danger so I left. I left clues for them, one that only the twins could figure out, one that only Dean knew the answer to, and even one or two that Sam would have to answer. My kids needed to get strong, but to do that, they needed to get together and fight this as one. I just hope I'm doing to right thing...

TBC...

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I really want feed back, so send my anything! Flames, constructive critisism, whatever, just review! It can ever be "Love/Hate it"! I don't care! I'll have the next one up soon, 'cause DH is holding Fate Charger hostage for it... *(P_BK)***


	2. I have a bad feeling about this

**Author: Padawan_BubbyKenobi**

**Title: Unbreakable Bond**

**Summary: What if Adam was raised with Dean and Sam? What if he had a twin sister? What if their destiny was just as great as their brothers'?**

**Disclaimer: Dang you Kripke! I have asked for Sam, Dean, John, Cas and/or Adam since 2005! I wished that I owned them but I don't. If I did, none of them would wear shirts, Sam would do my homework, Dean would fix my cars, John would entertain my little sister, Cas would clean my house and Adam would be my cuddle buddy! (I would share with you, of course, Demonic Hope!)**

_**September 3, 2005**_

"Dean? I thinks somethings wrong..."

Dean tensed and looked back at his 15 year-old sister, "What do you mean?"

Diana shook her head and looked out the window of her brother's beloved car, the Impala, "I don't know.. I think it has something to do with Dad. Something just feels _off _whenever I think about him."

Dean shrugged lightly, but he was still anxious; whenever the twins felt something, it was usually correct. He shook his head though and looked at his youngest brother, Adam, "What do you think?"

Adam's blue eyes shown brightly, but his face was as blank with thought, "I think Diana may be right. We haven't heard from Dad for a few weeks and you know how protective he is. He should have called by now, but-"

He cut off and Diana started where he stopped, "He hasn't. Not even a text, or a message or anything. Somethings definitely up, I'm just not sure what..."

Dean scowled and glared at Adam, "Yeah, thanks for the help..."

Adam shrugged, "She knows when I'm lying. I couldn't say I didn't feel the same way unless I wanted her chewing my ass for here to Mexico." He let a small smile slip past his stoic features before turning to look out the window again.

Sighing, Dean turned the radio up, drowning in the sound of one of Adam's favorite songs: Free Fallin'by_ Tom Petty_, just to get his sister's words out of his head. Adam could listen to anything and be happy, but Diana loved the new Emo/Love/Hate crap and almost always refused to listen to 80's rock... _Just like Sam..._

Dean tried to hide his misgivings and thoughts concerning their father, since he knew that the ex-Marine was probably long-gone, half-way across the country, hunting something unmentionable. It was the fact that the man had not even called that caused Dean worry. His father had always been careful to keep in touch with his kids and a week ago he had just disappeared off the planet. Although he feared the worst, he would never make assumptions in front of the twins. Not that they couldn't take the news professionally, but because of the after effect; Adam's gaze growing blank and talking less and less until he never said anything at all, and Diana's regret and guilt filled eyes that her last conversation with her father had been a fight about her wanting to go to college and be just like Sam.

An hour later, Dean's mind numb with the ever present lines flying underneath the car and the black road. Next to him, Adam was spread out across most of the seat, one foot on the floor by the pedals, the other brushing Dean's leg, his high-tops loosened and arms folded across his slim chest. Diana stretched across the back seat face in the crook of her arm and her legs sprawled out on the seat.

Yawning, the oldest Winchester child figured that it was time to find a motel before he followed his siblings into sleep.

After driving for half-an-hour, the sleek classic car finally pulled into the parking lot of yet another sleazy motel in another sleazy town. Shutting off the car, Dean knocked Adam's foot off the seat, making the teen wake up before it hit the floor. He sucked in a breath and sat up straight, looking at Dean, irritated.

Before the kid could say anything, Dean said in a tired voice, "Get our bags from the trunk and I'll get a room."

Adam grumbled incoherently but opened his door and practically fell out of the Impala. When he stood up, he could barely register anything before the Chevy's keys were flying towards his head. They hit him square on the forehead and fell to the ground with a jingles clang, "What the Hell, Dean..." he groaned, scooping down to pick them up.

Dean just smirked and headed towards the dimly lit lobby, "Just get the bags, Slave," he laughed, "and don't forget the salt!"

"'Don't forget to salt,'" Adam mocked but slid towards the back of the car and opened the trunk. Without a light he maneuverer the trunk professionally, grabbing his and Dean's duffel bags and Diana's red messenger bag. Swinging the bags over his shoulder, he reached in again and grabbed the canister of salt.

He slammed the trunk closed and retracted the keys, hooking them with a finger from the hand that held the salt. Through the rear-view window, he noticed his sister starting to stir so he banged his occupied fist against the window.

He laughed loudly we she jumped and looked around. Upon seeing him, she flipped him off and got out of the car as gracefully as a person who had just woken up could. She looked around and saw Dean coming out of the lobby and motioned them to follow him as he started around the side of the building, "Come on, Dumb Ass," she said, pushing away from the car, "Dean's got the room."

Adam kept snickering, even as they walked into the smelly room.

Like every other room they had ever been in, this one looked like the 70's had gotten sick and thrown up all over the walls; beaded doorways, bright, obnoxious colors, and mysterious discolored stained on the hot pink shag carpet.

Dean was laying on the bed closest to the door, and the TV was on; some old re-run of Wheel of Fortune. Diana yanked her bag from Adam's grip and stalked into the pale green bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Adam laughed and dropped the duffels on Dean's bed before starting on the salt-lines. In the bathroom, the two males heard the water turn on, but ignored it.

After a few minutes of silence, Adam looked up from double-checking the salt lines and sat on his bed. The ugly red comforter felt like Astroturf under him but he ignored it, "Dean, where do you think Dad is?"

Dean was quiet, the only sounds coming from the TV and the bathroom. Finally he answered, "I have no idea AJ... I just don't know."

Adam's face scrunched up, "Where would he go? Why would he just up and leave like this? Even that time when Sam was almost killed by that kelpie, he didn't go after it until Bobby and Caleb showed up. It's not like him to fly into something blind like he did. I'm worried."

"I can't think of anything except he found a lead on the thing that killed our moms. That would be the only thing. What I don't get is why he left us behind. We're stronger when we work together, as a family; he knows that and yet he still went off by himself..." Dean turned his head and looked at his brother, " I knew the minute we woke up to him already gone that we were going to be on our own for a while... I didn't tell you or Diana but Dad left a message on my phone yesterday. He told me there was something dangerous going on. It had EVP on it saying 'I can never go home'."

Adam sighed, not even really caring that Dean had kept this from them, "Dean, we have to find him... Something big is going down and I have a feeling that Dad is at the center of it, like always. Maybe we should... Maybe we should talk to Sam. He might have heard from the man, or, you know, might have heard something through the grape vine..."

Dean shook his head, "Adam, you know as well as me that Sam's out of this life. He won't answer his phone, he refuses to talk to anyone even closely related to anything that involves hunters. I agree that Sammy could help us out here, but he won't."

"You don't know that Dean! Maybe when he hears Dad is missing he'll take a couple days off and help us look. I'm not saying we should drag him away and never let him leave again, but maybe he'll help for a few days."

Dean glared at the TV and mumbled, "I hate it when you're right... Fine, we'll go talk to Sam. We're only a few 100 miles out from him, so it shouldn't take that long... And if anything happens, yeah, it's your fault."

Adam laughed lightly and started, "You're the one who agreed to this-"

He was cut off by a scream from the bathroom and a second latter, Diana ran out with only a towel on, "There's a spider! Kill it! Dean! Kill it! It's _huge_!"

Adam and Dean looked at each other before cracking up, laughing while Diana continued to rant.


	3. Hiya, Sammy!

**Author: Padawan_BubbyKenobi**

**Title: Unbreakable Bond**

**Summary: What if Adam was raised with Dean and Sam? What if he had a twin sister? What if their destiny was just as great as their brothers'?**

**Disclaimer: Dang you Kripke! I have asked for Sam, Dean, John, Cas and/or Adam since 2005! I wished that I owned them but I don't. If I did, none of them would wear shirts, Sam would do my homework, Dean would fix my cars, John would entertain my little sister, Cas would clean my house and Adam would be my cuddle buddy! (I would share with you, of course, Demonic Hope!)**

**A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update... Finals were last week, got my new schedule, saw HP:7 P-1 and went to District Drama all in the same week. I have been swamped, to the highest degree. This chapter doesn't have much, but is going to lead into my AU of the Pilot, so... Sorry if they are OOC, but it's the best I could do on short notice. I swear the next one will be better! Thanks to my amazing Beta, Demonic Hope! Anyway, enjoy! **

_Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go by any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material. -F. Scott Fitzgerald_

_**A Few Days Later: Stanford, Palo Alto, California**_

_He dreamed of fire. Fire, pain, and a man with Yellow eyes, that burned through him like poison. He dreamed of Jessica, his mother, and _fire. _He also dreamed of sounds... A crash. What the?_

Sam Winchester woke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed, breathing hard and at the same time wondering what it was that had woken him. Next to him, Jessica turned over and mumbled incoherently, still half asleep.

He strained his ears, listening, his dulled Hunter's Sense still sharp enough to pick up even the quietest sound. For a moment, he heard nothing and was about to lay back to down, when he heard the sound of boots scuffing across the floor. In an instant, he was up and reaching for the Louisville Slugger under his side of the bed. Quieter than what his statue and strength should have allowed, Sam sneaked through the small apartment, his intent etched into his features loud and clear.

He stopped in the hallway and strained his ears and eyes, waiting for the intruder(s) to make a slip. Within seconds, he (she? It?) did. Sam watched with growing curiosity as the person walked by the doorway the led into they kitchen, silhouetted by the street-lights shining dimly through the window behind him.

Silently, Sam crept forward until he caught sight of whoever it was in his house and they were... digging through his fridge?

Sam shook his head, disregarding the detail and leaped forward, intent on grabbing the person and calling the cops.

The tall Winchester tightened his grip on the bat and swung it, but the intruder was already turning around to block it. The man grabbed it with his other hand and yanked it from Sam's grasp and threw it to the ground.

Sam expected such a move, and brought his fist around to nail the man in the face, but ended up being brought down by his own move. The man blocked Sam's fist and brought his leg up, pushing the back of Sam's knee with his foot and twisting his wrist, pinning it against his back. This all happened in about one second or less.

"Easy tiger!"

Sam's eyes widened and he turned his head as far as possible with the man's arm around his neck, "Dean? What the hell?"

Dean laughed, "You finally recognize me!" He glances down at their current position and smirked, "Looks like you've lost your touch, Sammy-Boy!"

Sam chuckled before reaching up with the hand that wasn't pinned to grab the collar of Dean's shirt and he yanked. Hard.

Dean fell head-over-heels over Sam who untwisted his arm from Dean's grasp and came to sit on his brother's chest, a knee on either side of him, "Or not..." he said, glaring down.

Dean groaned, "Get off me!"

In one smooth motion, Sam rolled to his feet, dragging his crazy brother up with him, "What are you doing here Dean?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer..."

"Dean. What. The Hell. Are you doing here?"

Dean sighed and looked to the side, "Look, somethings happened-"

He cut off as another voice said, "Something involving Dad."

Sam recognized the voice but couldn't fathom it being who he thought it was. Turning, he reached over and switched on the light, then looked towards the voice. Indeed, Adam was there, sitting on the counter, smiling slightly, "Hey Sammy."

Sam's jaw fell open as he took in his younger brother, who had aged four years since he had last seen the kid, and said, "AJ? What the Hell are you guys doing here? In my apartment?"

Adam's laughed ruefully, "Well, good to see you too, Sasquatch! I see college is going well, hope you've been doing well too, since I haven't talked to you in three-and-a-half years!"

Sam glared but quickly schooled his features, "Look, not that I'm not happy to see you guys- because, really, I have missed you a lot- but, seriously, what are you doing here?"

Adam hoped off the counter, "Well, like I said, somethings up and now Dad's disappeared."

Sam's gaze flashed to Dean, "What? Why didn't you call?"

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?"

Sam looked down, shamed, but made no comment.

Adam shook his head, "Look-"

He cut off as he heard someone walking into the room,

"Sam? Was'goin'on?"

The three Winchesters turned to look at the blond female that stumbled into the kitchen, blue eyes bleary and hair flying in every direction, "'s e'ery thing, uh, okay?"

"Uh," Sam stumbled, looking for words to explain his family's mysterious arrival. "Uh, these are my brothers... You know, the, um, the professional hunters?"

Jess smiled sleepily, her eyes drifting shut for a moment, "Ah, yeah... Those brothers... Right. Uh, wasn't there... Didn't you have a sister, or something too? A... dancer, or um, you know?"

Sam smiled, looking entirely normal, except to Dean and Adam,who knew him to well. "Yeah, she is..."

"Waiting in the car," Adam broke in, saving Sam from having to answer. He approached the blond who was swaying on her feet, "Hi! I'm Adam, Sam's youngest brother, and the smartest one. What's your name?"

She smiled groggily at Adam reaching out to give him a hug, "I'm Jess. Sam's girlfriend!" Apparently, Jess was to tired to realize that if she used her arm to pull Adam's head down towards her, his head would go in right in her breasts, which, in Adam's humble opinion, were quite large.

The teenager smiled and laughed, attempting to pull away, but Jess sighed and hugged him tighter before letting go, saying, "You smell just like Sam, but more salty..."

Adam laughed and pulled away, leading Jess towards Sam, "Go ahead and take her to bed, tell her you'll be back in a couple days, and that you'll call her. You're going to spend the weekend with us, 'kay?"

Sam looked incredulously at his little brother and then at Dean, "Is he always been that bossy?"

Dean shrugged, "Only in the last two years or so. I usually just go with it."

Sam looked down at the girl who had fallen asleep against his arm, "Guys, I can't..."

Adam shook his head, "Sam, please."

"It'll be for this weekend only, then you can come back and forget all about us if you want. I, we, really don't want to take you away from this Sammy... But we do need your help," Dean said, scrubbing a calloused hand over his face.

Sam swallowed, looking down at his sleeping angel, "I... Let me put Jess back in bed and we'll talk, okay?"

Not waiting from an answer, he picked his girlfriend up and carried her out of the room, not knowing why, but having a bad feeling about what he was about to agree to.

A half-an-hour later, the four Winchester children were once again on the road together, as a family.

**I know, it wasn't great, but that my fault. The next chapter will be better, I swear! Thanks for reading! Review, please! It will make this author very happy, even if the good ones are lies!*(P_BK)***


	4. Pilot Part 1

**Author: Padawan_BubbyKenobi**

**Title: Unbreakable Bond**

**Summary: What if Adam was raised with Dean and Sam? What if he had a twin sister? What if their destiny was just as great as their brothers'?**

**Disclaimer: Dang you Kripke! I have asked for Sam, Dean, John, Cas and/or Adam since 2005! I wished that I owned them but I don't. If I did, none of them would wear shirts, Sam would do my homework, Dean would fix my cars, John would entertain my little sister, Cas would clean my house and Adam would be my cuddle buddy! (I would share with you, of course, Demonic Hope!)**

**A/N: Sorry again for this update. It came slow and it doesn't help that my mom is holding my computer hostage until I cut back on how much time I spend on it… This is part one of two of the Pilot episode. Part two should be up some time after the beginning of the year, 'cause I'll be on vacation from the 27****th**** to the 5****th**** and my Nephew will be here for the Holidays and my dad gets back from Alaska tomorrow, so I'll be extremely busy until the year starts over! Hopefully this chapter climbs to your guys expectations! Enjoy!**

_The part always has a tendency to reunite with its whole in order to escape it's imperfections...- Leonardo Di Vinci_

_**The Next Day**_

Sam opened his door and twisted around so his legs were hanging out on the ground, "I can't believe you people talked me into this..." He muttered, folding his arms. He glared at Dean's back as he walked towards the small gas station to get "breakfast".

Diana leaned up from where she was laying across Adam's legs, smiling, "Oh, come on Sam. This 'ill be fun! Just like the old days, eh?" She reached under the front seat, grabbing the cassette box and passing it to him, saying, "Here, find something for us to listen to, 'cause it's getting boring in here."

Just them Dean walked out of store and sat down in the driver's seat, the bag of food sitting on his lap, "Hungry?" he asked, whipping out a bag of Peanut M n' M's.

Sam faked a gag, but Adam groaned a happy groan and jumped forward, grabbing the bag as if it were a life-line, "Thanks."

"So you and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam said as he searched through the cassettes, looking for something that was made after 1985.

Dean nodded, "Yep! Mr. Burt Aframian, his sons Hector and Alfred, and his daughter Anissa. Got four cards out of that one!"

Sam pulled his legs into the classic Chevy as Dean started his baby and pulled out of the station. He chuckled and continued to look through the tapes, "Yeah, that sounds about right... Look, Dude, you have _got _to update your cassette collection."

Dean looked at his brother with a glare, "What's wrong with my music?"

"Well, for one, their _cassettes_, and two, _Black Sabbath_? _Motorhead_? _Metallica_? They're, like, the greatest hit of mullet rock!"

Dean sputtered intelligently for a moment then said, "House rules, Sammy; driver picks the music-"

"Shot-gun shots his cake-hole," Adam finished from the back.

"You have so corrupted him... And Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam."

Dean merely laughed and stomped on the gas pedal, pushing the Impala well over 85 mph.

*('''(^_^)''')*

"...Ah-huh... Alright, thank you. M-hm, thanks," Sam hung up his cell phone and sighed, relief evident in his voice. "Well, there's no one matching Dad's description at that hospital or the morgue, so we can cross those off our list."

Adam leaned forward, slinging his arms over the front seat, "Not to burst your bubble Sam, but you were the only one of us that thought Dad might be dead."

Sam was about to retort when he caught sight of flashing police lights and about nine officers pacing around. He leaned forward to get a better look as Dean pulled to side of the road and stopped.

Dean reached for and opened the glove-box while talking to Adam and Diana, "You two know what to do. Stay out of sight and stay quiet." He pulled an old cigar box out of the glove-compartment and opened it with a smile.

Sam moved his head slightly to look in the box and his mouth dropped open when Dean pulled State Marshall badge with his face on it, "Let's go!"

He got out of the car and started walking away. Diana sat up from where she was laying on the floor and gave Sam a little push, "Go! He wants you to follow him, Moron!"

Sam snapped out of his trance to glare at his sister but got out of the Impala and started after his older brother, his longer stride making it easy to catch up.

Sam reached Dean just as the older stopped. There was a deputy leaning over the side of the bridge, yelling down to more officers searching the river for something, "You got anything?"

The answer was negative and the deputy turned towards another officer who was digging around in a little blue car, looking nervous, worry etched into his face, though both of them either didn't notice, or completely ignored the Winchesters, "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean..." The officer in the car said, taking his hat off the scratch his balding head.

Dean approached the two officials and scowled, "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you? On this same stretch?" He dusted his finger over the trunk of the car, twisting his body to obscure the view.

The deputy raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious, "And who might you be?"

Dean flashed his badge, making a mental note that he would have to get Sam some, "Federal marshals."

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't ya?"

Dean chuckled like someone had told him a lame joke, "That's sweet of you! But, you did have another one like this not too long ago, didn't you?"

The deputy was still wary, but didn't mention it, "Yeah, about a mile down the road. Been others before that, too."

"So, you knew the victim?" Sam narrowed his eyes, trying to fit puzzle pieces together in his head, but failing.

The deputy nodded, "Yeah... Small town like this, everyone knows everyone. Troy was a good kid... Can't think of any reason why someone would want to do this..."

Dean shook his head slowly and he started to circle the car, his Hunter's Sight working over-time to find something the officers had missed, "Is there any connections between the victims besides the fact that they're all men?"

The deputy shook his head, and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Not as far as we can tell. We're not sure if these are serial murders or a kidnapping ring... We're just not sure."

Dean hunched down in front of the car and tilted his head to look under the car, "That's exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." He grunted mutedly as Sam stomped on his foot.

"Thanks you for your time," Sam grated out and he turned to walk away. Dean stood, glaring at his brother's back, and nodded to the officers before walking after him.

They were almost back to the Impala, could see Adam and Diana peeking through the back window, when they passed the sheriff and two FBI agents. Dean smiled crookedly and nodded at them, "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," and then practically jogged the rest of the way to the car, trying to keep from laughing. Sam walked stiffly after him after nodding to the sheriff. When he got to the passenger seat, he didn't hesitate to smack Dean upside the head then turn to Diana and Adam who leaned expectedly over the front seat, "Children, always respect authority figures, or you're going to end up like Dean, okay?"

The twins laughed and Dean grumbled, "Oh, come on... You know it was funny."

*('''(^_^)''')*

The Winchesters walked through the town of Jericho, bored and not knowing where to start the search for that Troy kids or their father. As they walked, they passed a little fabric shop where Diana stopped to look in the window. Dean groaned, saying, "Dee, if you want some fabric, all you need to do is ask..."

Diana glared at her oldest brother, "Shut up, Butt-head. I don't want fabric; I was looking at this flier for, oh, one Troy Squire, missing for two days." She tore the flier off the window and walked to catch up to her brothers.

Handing it to Sam, she looked at Adam then Dean, "Looks like someone else is looking for Troy, too."

Sam's brown eyes skimmed over the paper, catching all the details:

_**Missing**_

_Troy Squire, 19_

_Height: 5' 10" Weight: Around 150_

_Brown hair, Blue eyes_

_If seen call Amy at 675-778-3092_

"Looks like we now have someone to talk to..." Sam said, pointing at Amy's name. "Let's see if we can find her, ask if she knows anything."

After a bit of deliberation, they decided to split up, Adam and Sam searching the outskirts of the town in the Impala while Dean and Diana took the main roads through town.

It didn't take long to find the girl. She was posting more Missing posters down Main Street, her attention solely on her task, so she didn't notice Diana and Dean until they were right behind her, "You must be Amy," Diana said, putting on a solemn-looking expression

Amy turned around, startled, but said, "Yes, that's me."

Dean smiled softly, playing it cool, "Yeah, Troy told us about you. See, we're Troy's cousins. I'm Dean, this is Diana."

Amy raised an eyebrow and looked the two over, "Troy never mentioned you to me." She hugged the stack of posters closer to her chest and started to walk down the street; Dean and Diana kept right up with her.

"Yeah, that'd be Troy for ya... We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

Diana cut in, frowning, "So, we were looking for him, too... Kind of asking around, seeing if anyone knows anything-" She stopped as another girl walked up to them, arms wrapped around her own stack of fliers, "Hey, Amy. Are you okay?"

Amy sniffed once, but nodded, "Yeah..."

Put off slightly, Diana said, "Would you mind if we asked you a couple questions?"

Amy bit her lip and nodded, "I guess. There's a place right down the road where we can talk."

Dean made a "Lead the Way" motion with his hand, and then smiled at his sister while the two other girls walked it front of them.

It only took about two minutes to get from where they were to the diner down the road. Within another minute they were seated in a back corner table, Diana and Dean facing Amy and her friend whose name they found out was Rachel, "So, what happened when you talked to him last?"

Amy ducked her head and said in a strained voice, "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, but...he never did." She sniffed again.

"Did he mention anything out of the norm? Say something that didn't quite make sense?" Diana asked, not unkindly.

Amy seemed to think for a moment, but shook her head, blowing out a frustrated breath, "No. Not that I can remember..."

Diana sighed and looked down, noticing Amy's pentagram necklace, but she didn't say anything.

Dean looked at the girls and narrowed his eyes when they shared a "look". He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the flimsy table-top, "Okay, ladies, here's the deal: the way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." He raised an eyebrow when the girls shared another look. "What? What is it?"

Rachel looked up and locked eyes with Dean, her blue eyes never wavering from his green, "Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk..."

Diana and Dean shared a look then said at the exact same time, "What do they talk about?"

Rachel looked around, as if checking for eaves-droppers, "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Rumors are that she's still out there, hitchhiking, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

*('''(^_^)''')*

After getting the call from Dean about the murder on Centennial, Adam and Sam drive to the local library, promising to meet up with their siblings there as soon as they were able to get there.

The two smartest Winchesters sat staring at the computer screen, both of them typing in random searches ranging from "Female murder hitchhiking" to "Female murder Centennial Highway", coming up with nothing.

Adam pushed up from the desk, sighing in frustration, "Dude, this is going nowhere fast."

Sam narrowed his eyes, thinking harder, and then suddenly a light-bulb went off, "So, angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?"

Adam glanced at Sam, the cogs turning in his head, "Yeah..." he answered hesitantly.

"Well, then maybe it isn't-"

"Murder!" Adam shouted, earning himself a glare from the librarian. He bit his lip and said quieter but with the same excitement, "Duh! God, why didn't we see it before?" he berated himself, sliding down next to his brother as Sam typed furiously: "Female Suicide Centennial Highway"

Almost instantly a result was filed and Sam clicked on it, opening a 25-year-old news paper clipping, "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." He continued when Adam failed to comment. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

He sat back, relaxing, and stared at the screen. Next to him, the young blond man, "Hm"ed slightly and frowned, leaning forward and looking intently at the article, then chuckled. Sam looked at him incredulously, "What the hell is so funny?"

Adam shook his head and pointed at the screen, "That bridge look familiar?" At Sam's blank look, he said, "Sylvania Bridge. That's where Troy was killed."

**End Part One**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review! It keeps the author happy, so do it!**


	5. Pilot Part 2

I have absolutely nothing to say. I got busy, life got terrible, and school actually got hard for the first time ever. This beast was supposed to have been out months ago, but I just lost my muse and couldn't find it anywhere. If it wasn't for DH, I would probably still be staring at a blank word processor, so... And I also found myself becoming a Gleek. Not something I am especially proud of, but hey, obsession is obsession, right? Anyway, on with Pilot: Part 2!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

*('''(^_^)''')*

The four Winchesters walked along the side of Sylvania Bridge, each looking for something the others had missed. Sam and Dean stopped and turned to look over the side, staring into the muddy, murky water below. "So, this was were Constance took the swan dive, huh?"

Adam nodded, glancing around suspiciously, and noticing the way the air was suddenly charged with... something, "Yeah, that's what the article said."

"So, do you think Dad would have been here?" Diana asked, her eyes scanning the road for anything out of place.

Dean sighed and shrugged, "Well, he was chasing this spirit and we're chasing him, so..."

They started walking again, Adam and Diana staying slightly behind. They listened as their brothers' conversation grew, "So, what do we do now?"

Dean answered as if it were obvious, "Now, we dig until we find 'im. It might take a while."

Sam stopped and started at Dean, "Dean, I have to be back to school on Monday!"

Diana and Adam shared a look as Dean also stopped and let his head drop to his chest, "Right, school. I forgot."

Sam bit his lip and awkwardly said, "Yeah..."

Dean nodded, "Yeah." He looked away, "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Yes. Why not?" Sam shrugged.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? About the things you've done?" Dean spat out with more venom then was absolutely necessary.

"No," Sam snapped. "No, and she never will."

"Yeah, 'cause that's totally healthy," Adam mumbled from behind.

Sam and Diana turned to glare at him, but Dean continued, "You can pretend all you want Sam, but one day, you're going to have to face up to what you truly are."

"And what's that?" Sam spat sarcastically.

Dean threw his arms up and turned around to look at the twins, "One of us. A Hunter."

Sam walked so he was standing in front of Dean, "No! I'm not one of you! That's not going to be my life!"

Diana tried to break up the fight, "And it doesn't have to be! Can we just finish this case and-"

"You have a responsibility! To us, to Dad!" Dean said, cutting her off.

"What responsibility? To Dad and his... crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom _looked_ like! And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

The twins knew he had gone to far with mentioning John's dead wife. It was a more-than-touchy subject, Adam having had brought it up on one occasion. It was almost like bringing up his mother with Diana. In a flash, moving quicker than any human should have been able to, Dean was on top of Sam, pinning him to the railing of the bridge. The twins were just as fast, racing forward to try and peel Dean off of Sam, "Dean! He didn't mean it. He didn't mean that and you know that!"

Sam chocked out, "She gone, just like Kate is gone."

Adam's temper rose, "Don't even go there Sam! Don't even! Your mom and our mom, they died for us!"

Dean ignored them and looked Sam directly in the eyes, his own mossy green eyes shiny brightly with what Sam would later hesitate to call tears, "Don't... Don't talk about her like that..."

"Uh, guys, not that this is terribly sad and everything, but..." Diana stopped and pointed towards a spotter further down the road.

As Dean released Sam's shirt, and all eyes turned to stare at the thing at which the youngest Winchester was pointing, the ghost of Constance Welch glared heatedly at them before jumping into the frozen river below.

"Shit!" Dean yelled, taking off to were Constance had just disappeared. "Where the Hell did she go?"

Sam, Adam, and Diana ran up behind him and looked over the side, eyes scanning for any evidence of the woman who had been dead for over 20 years. Adam shook his head and grimaced, "I don't know... I can't see anything through this fog."

Diana turned her head to see if Constance was somehow still on the bridge, but all she saw was the Impala... with the head-lights on, engine warm and rumbling, "Uh, Dean? Who's driving your car?"

This caused the heads of the three boys to snap up and turn towards the entrance of the bridge where the classic car sat idling in the cool night air. Dean's eyes widened as he pulled the car keys out of the pocket of his worn leather jacket and jingled them.

The Impala suddenly lurched forward and started gaining speed as it charged towards the Winchesters. Sam took a couple steps back, put each of his hands on one of the twins' shoulders, "Uh, Dean? Go, go, go!"

Though they were running as fast as they could, the Winchesters were clearing not as fast as the Chevy and it was gaining on them quickly. Not seeing another way out of their trouble, they shared a look and weaved to the side of the bridge, and without missing a beat, all four of them went over.

The Impala seemed to watch them fall as she gently rolled to a stop, her lights dimming, with nothing but the sound of the river below.

*('''(^_^)''')*

If there was one thing the Winchesters feared most, it was losing their family. This fear was what Diana and Sam both felt as they heaved themselves over the railing of the bridge and onto the pavement. When the four of them had jumped over the bridge, only two of them had been able to find purchase on the rail, while the other two flew behind them, and into the river.

Diana looked over the rail, Sam right behind her, both of them desperately searching for their siblings, "ADAM! DEAN! ADAM!" Diana screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, she spotted something below, "Sam, look! There they are!"

Sam looked down to the side of the river bank where he caught sight of Dean dragging himself and half-conscious Adam out of the muddy water. Sam yelled down to them, "Dean! Are you guys alright?"

Even from the bridge, Sam could feel Dean's glared burning through him, "Yeah, just peachy!" In a more serious tone he said, "Adam smacked his head on a rock, somehow. I think he'll be fine, but we should go get a motel room."

Diana looked on worriedly as Sam went down to meet their brothers, swinging one of Adam's arms over his shoulder and letting Dean get himself up. By the time they got to where Diana was standing by the Impala, Adam was awake, trying to walk on his own, but unsteady on his feet.

She ran towards them and almost pushed him to the ground while trying to hug the life out of him, "You moron! Why the Hell didn't you grab the railing?"

He smiled slightly and joked, "Eh, I was a little warm. Thought I might do some swimming instead. To bad I didn't see the 'No Diving' signs..."

Diana scowled, "Don't even joke, Jerk." She handed Adam off to Sam again and hugged Dean, "I'm glad your okay, too."

Dean hugged her back for a moment before pushing her into a head-lock and giving her a harsh head rub, "Girlie, you know better than that! Now, what did that Constance bitch do to my car?"

*('''(^_^)''')*

**Later That Night**

Dean threw his fake credit card down on the counter of the cheap motel, "One room, please," he grated out, wanting nothing more than to take a nice long shower and get a good nights rest.

The man behind the counter looked at the card, then at the little rag-tag group in front of him, "So, are you guys having a reunion, 'r somethin'?" He swipe the card and handed it back to Dean.

Sam's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

The man looked again at the group: one girl, pretty, three boys, one looking like he belonged in college, a younger one, obviously the girls twin who looked as if he was fighting to keep his eyes open, and the oldest one. The last two looked like they had been through a mud bath, and smelled the same, "Well, I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month. Crazy bastard..."

The Winchesters shared a look and Dean brushed out a hurried Thank You as the clerk told them which room their father had rented before herding his sibling out of the office and down the line of doors.

Before long, they found John's room: 123, and Dean quickly picked the lock and brushed the door open. Sam lead the twins into the dark room and were followed by Dean who switched the lights on, grimacing. Shutting the door, he looked round and saw that the room was a complete disaster area: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures and notes were tacked strategically onto all the vertical surface in the room. Books were laying on every table and on the bed that Adam sat on with one of his hands rubbing absently at a scratch on his face. Diana sat next to him, checking him for injuries. Sam looked around the room and whistled softly, "Whoa..."

Dean walked up to the tiny dining table and picked up a half-eaten hamburger that was laying on top of an ancient looking book called "Spirits of the Road". He sniffed it and recoiled, "I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least..."

Sam stepped over a salt line and shook his head, "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean walked around the room, looking at the papers that stuck to the walls. Diana watched him warily, "What've you got there?"

"Centennial Highway victims..." Dean said, pulling on of the pictures off the wall.

Sam walked next to him, shaking his head, "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicity. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam looked at one of the newspaper clippings, trying to make some sense out of his father unintelligible writing. He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, "Holy shit... He figured it out."

Adam looked up at him from where he was leaning against Diana's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"Dad found the same article that Adam and I did. Constance Welch. She is a Woman in White," Sam stated, pointing to the article.

Dean glanced at the photos again and smirked, "Well, well... You sly dogs!" He looked at Sam, "All right, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, Dad would have found the corpse and salted and burned the sucker."

"She might have had another weakness," Diana suggested from the bed, brushing a stray hair from her twin's eyes.

"Nah," Dean said looking at them. "He would have wanted to be sure." He glance at the news article again, "He'd dig her up... Does it say where she buried?"

Sam scowled and shook his head, "No, not that I can tell..." He pointed at a picture of a young man, Joseph Welch, "But, if I was Dad, I'd go ask her husband, if he's still alive."

Adam got up from the bed, brushing off Diana concerned hand, "Well, I guess we'll have to find an address, then! Although, until then, I'm going to take a shower!" He started walking towards the bathroom, but was stopped by Dean's hand on the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah right, Kid. Majority rules that _I_ go first."

Adam gaped, "That's jank! What the Hell?"

Dean just laughed and pushed him towards Sam, who caught him and smiled slightly, "Hey, guys..."

The three other Winchesters turned toward him, "Yeah?"

"What I said earlier, about our moms and Dad, I... I'm sorry-"

Dean cut him off with a raised hand and a small smile, "Hey, no chick-flick moments!"

Sam laughed, "Alright... Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean shouted back as he walked into the bathroom.

Diana raised her eyebrows, looking impressed, "Well, glad to see you two are back to your old selves!"

The next morning, Adam sat in front of his lap-top, searching for an address for one Joseph Welch. It took a little over an hour, but he finally found it. Sam walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair, "You find it?"

Adam nodded, looking up and closing the computer, "Yep. We could be there in a whole 15 minutes."

"Well, that 15 minutes will have to wait until after breakfast," Dean said, sitting up in bed. "I, for one, am starving." He stood, grabbing his coat and keys, "You guys want anything?"

"Man, I could eat a horse right now! I'm freaking starving!" Adam said, throwing his head back and groaning.

Diana raised an eyebrow at him, "You could always eat a horse! Why are you so hungry all the time?"

Adam sat up and looked at her innocently, "I'm a teenage boy! I need a great amount nourishment in order to function properly and save all y'all's asses!"

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Diana mumbled, going back to her book.

Dean backed slowly to the door sharing an amused look with Sam, "I'll bring back some burgers and we'll go from there, alright?"

Sam, ignoring the younger Winchesters, nodded at Dean, smiling, and watched him walk out. He then took out his phone and opened it, eying the three messages from Jessica, and several texts from friends. Selecting one of the voice messages, he held it up to his ear, and turned away from Diana's watchful eyes. Sam listened to Jess ramble on about how she missed him and how their bed seemed too big with just one person in it. He smiled and was about to delete it when his phone rang out with Dean's ring-tone. Sam raised an eyebrow, but answered it. Before he could even say hello, Dean's voice hissed, "_Dude, 5.O. Take off._"

Sam stood sharply, catching Adam's eye, "What about you?"

_They, uh, kinda spotted me... Go find Dad!"_

And just like that, the call was disconnected.

Adam raised an eyebrow as Sam started frantically throwing things into random bags and tossing them into the small bathroom unit, "Uh, what exactly are you doing?"

"Police. They know Dean's a fake fed. He says to talk to Welch now."

Adam instantly stood at attention, quickly following Sam's example and closing his lap-top before dragging his sister off the bed and towards the bathroom where Sam was already lifting things threw the tiny window. Within seconds, the three were outside with their belongings and the door to their room was being forced open.

* * *

And obviously, this isn't the end, so the next chapter is the last part of the Pilot! Please Review! You know you want to!


	6. Pilot Part 3

I really was considering not updating again becuase NO ONE WAS REVIEWING. But then two wonderful people, Carver Edlund and nudgepleaseshutup did review the last chapter, so this is for you guys, and my wonderful Beta who I'd be lost and dying in a ditch somewhere with out, Demonic Hope! This really SHOULD have been out the same time as the last chapter, but I lost my hard-drive... Again, and had to find it! And to anyone who didn't skip this to get to the story already, you can go read now! Here's Pilot: Part Three, Bubby Edition.

* * *

*('''(^_^)''')*

Dean stared at the police chief, unwavering, "Like I told you before, it's part of my old high school locker combo."

The chief looked at him incredulously, "Now, if you think that I actually believe that, then-" He broke off as one of the officers slammed open the door, "Sir, a call just came in. Shots fired down on Whiteford Road."

The chief looked at the officer then back at Dean, "You gotta go to the bathroom?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "No..."

"Good," the chief said. He stood from his perch on the table and approached Dean with hand-cuffs twirling around his fingers, then cuffed the Winchester to the table and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Dean's eyes were glued to door, watching the shadows fade as the office emptied, then slowly looked around the room, searching for anything that could get him out of the chains. His green eyes looked down and found the open folder with his father's information in it and smiled; right there, on the paper closest to him, was a paper-clip.

Two minutes later, Dean was climbing out the window onto the fire-escape and finally to the ground, his father's journal and folder tucked securely under his arm. He jumped, though, when a voice behind him said, "Took you long enough, didn't it?"

Dean turned around and glared at Adam who was sitting on the nasty ground next to a dumpster. Diana stood next to him, her long arms folded over her chest in a superior fashion, "I told you he'd come out here."

Adam looked at her with confusion, "What are you smoking? _I_ said he'd come out here!"

"Yeah, whatever, and chickens often fly into outer-"

"Guys! Shut up!" Dean yelled over their bickering, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Adam stood up gracefully and started towards Dean, "Well, once we were done talking to Mr. Cheater-Pants Welch, Sam drove us back here and dropped us off-"

"Told us to wait for you then head off towards Constance's place, seeing as that was where her husband buried her," Diana finished.

Dean raised an eyebrow for seemed like the thousandth time that day, "Fine, but we gotta call Sam first."

At the twins' questioning looks, he threw the journal at them and started towards the nearest car which happened to be a crummy rust-red three-seat truck. Adam caught the book and gasped, "But... What the heck? Dad never goes anywhere without this thing! Why would he leave it now?"

Dean looked up, "Diana, toss me your cell." He caught it in one hand, the other opening the door of the truck. He sat down and dialed Sam's number the cherry redSiemens C75 phone. It had barely started ringing when Sam answered the other end. Dean chuckled, "Gosh, Sammy... Fake 9-1-1 call, that's pretty illegal."

"_You're welcome, jerk!"_

"Listen, we gotta talk-"

"_Tell me about it! So the husband was unfaithful, like I'm sure the twins told you. We __are __dealing with a Woman in White, and she's buried somewhere behind her old house. That should have been Dad's next stop."_

Dean clenched his fist around the steering wheel as Diana and Adam got into the truck, staring at him, "Sam! Would you shut up for a second?"

Sam continued, totally oblivious,_"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the body yet." _

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Dean huffed, "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

Sam was silent for a second before he said,_ "What? How do you know?"_

Dean shook his head, eying the thing in Adam's slightly shaking hands, "I've got his journal-"

"_He never goes anywhere without that thing."_

"Well, he did this time," Dean answered, sarcasm lacing his words.

_Sam 's voice took on an annoyed tone, "What's it say?"_

"Eh, same old Ex-marine shit that he pulls when he wants to tell us where he's going to be."

"_Coordinates," _Sam said, understandingly._ "Where do they lead?"_

"Don't know yet, just got out of the box, remember?" Dean watched as Adam leaned down next to his legs to hot-wire the car and within seconds, it roared to life.

"_I don't understand... I mean, what could be so important that could make Dad skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the Hell is going on?"_

Suddenly, all Dean could here was the squealing of his Impala's tires and then a dial tone, "Sam? Sam!"

Dean swore then tossed the phone back to Diana who stuffed it into her pocket, "What happened? Where'd he go?"

Dean shrugged, "I have no idea, but we need to get to the Welch's old house fast."

The older Winchester sibling threw the truck into gear and peeled out onto the road, driving faster than what could be considered safe in the middle of a town.

It took a lot longer than Dean would have liked, but eventually they pulled up to the run-down, creepy old house. As Dean shut off the truck, Adam and Diana also slid out, and looked around. Almost instantly, Dean heard his youngest brother's voice, "Uh, Dean, the Impala's here-"

Dean didn't let him finish before he was running towards the car, his 1911 .45 Colt already out and pointed. Now that the night was silent, the three Winchesters could hear pain-filled yells splitting through the air. "Shit," Diana whispered, running towards Dean, who, within seconds, was shooting the window out of his car.

From where they were standing behind Dean, the twins saw Constance's twisted face hovering over their older brother, and though Dean's bullets should have had no effect on her, they did repel her long enough for Sam to be able to sit up and shove the classic Chevy into gear. "I'm taking you home!" Sam yelled at no-one in particular, stomping on the gas pedal. The car zoomed past Dean and the twins, only to ram dangerously through the porch and into the house.

The three Winchesters raced after the car, climbing haphazardly through the wreckage to where Sam was practically falling out of the front door of the car.

Adam got to him first and took his arm, lifting him and Sam grunted. "You okay?" Diana asked, sliding next to them.

Sam grimaced, but nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered, wrapping an arm around his chest.

There was the sound of glass breaking, causing the Winchester kids to look up simultaneously. Constance look up at them from the picture she was holding of her and her children, then _growled_ at them. Suddenly, a dress slid towards them. Dean and Diana were able to jump away, but it pinned Sam and Adam to the side of the Impala. Sam gasped, the wounds on his chest in perfect position to be crushed by the dresser, and Adam hissed, his hips pinned at an awkward angle. Dean and Diana both fought to get the large bureau off their siblings, but were distracted by the sound of small voices and water running down the stairs. Four pairs of closely matching eyes found and followed the small shadows of children as they slid down the stairs to embrace Constance whose large brown eyes widened even further. Her pained screams filled the large room as energy flowed from her form and she _melted_, her children folding over her as they turn into water and flowed through the floor boards.

The room was silent for more than a few seconds before Dean said, "This must have been where she drowned her kids..." Diana nodded in agreement, and, with Sam and Adam, was able to tip the bureau, freeing them. Sam answered, "That's why she could never go home. She was afraid to face her kids..."

Adam chuckled weakly, shaking his blonde head, "Damn, Sammy! Looks like you found her weak spot!"

Dean grinned, "Nice going!" he smacked Sam's chest and started walking around the Impala, looking for potential damage.

Sam laughed through the pain shooting up his body, "Yeah, wish I could say the same for you guys! What we're you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

Diana scoffed, "He saved you ass, didn't he?"

Laughing, Dean looked up, "I'll tell you one thing, if you screwed up my car-" He stood up straight and looked directly at him, "-I'll kill you."

Sam gaped and the twins laughed.

*('''(^_^)''')*

Adam and Diana leaned forward as far as they could as Sam figured the coordinates their dad had left them. Highway to Hell played lowly over the radio as Dean drove down the highway, a grin stretched across his handsome face. Sam looked up, suddenly, a confident smile playing over his features, "Okay, 35-111... I don't get it, but it's smack in the middle of this wilderness area in Colorado called Blackwater Ridge."

Diana's face scrunched up, "Sounds charming..."

"How far?" Adam asked, scooting ever so closer.

Sam looked at him them back down at the map, "About 600 miles."

Dean looked pleased, "Hell, if we shag ass, we can make it there by morning!"

Sam looked at him for a moment then out at the open road, "Dean, I, uh..."

Dean's bright smile faltered, and Diana and Adam shared a nervous look. Dean closed his eyes for a brief moment then looked back to the road, "You're not going." Though it should have been a question, Dean had it sounding like a clear statement.

Sam sounded more like a kicked puppy, "Man, the interview is in like, 10 hours... I have to be there."

Nodding, Dean pushed there acceleration pedal down, "Yeah, it's okay, we'll drive you home."

The other Winchesters could hear the pain in the oldest's voice. Sam looked out the window so no one could see his stricken expression_. _Adam and Diana bit the corners of their mouths and shared another look before Adam shrugged softly and sat back, pulling his I-Pod out of the pocket on the back of the front seat. Diana watched him then glanced between her oldest brothers, hating the tension that suddenly filled the air. She sighed and sat back, folding her arms and glaring out the window.

They made it back to Palo Alto in little less than three hours. Dean, Adam, and Diana watch sadly as Sam got his bag out of the trunk and approach the front seat where Adam was now sitting, "Call me if you find him?" Sam asked, leaning threw the open window.

Diana smiled slightly, nodded, "Sure thing, Sammy."

Sam smirked and turned to walk away when Dean said, "You know, Sam, we made a Hell of a team back there."

Sam smirked, but nodded, "Yeah, I guess we did..."

Adam let out a laugh and a wave as Dean started the car down the road. Diana looked out the back window, waving her fingers at her brother, tears misting up her blue eyes, "Why did we have to leave?"

Dean sighed, "Dee, you know why. I know, it's not what I want either, but we all know it's for the best."

"Besides, Diana, it's not as if we're never going to see him again. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of hi-" Adam suddenly broke off and grew deathly pale, and whispered, "No..."

Dean turned his worried gaze onto his brother, as did Diana, "AJ? What's wrong?"

Adam's blue eyes started giving off a glowing hue, as Dean slammed on the breaks, "ADAM! What's wrong?"

The teen shuddered and turned slightly green, "We have to go back! Now! We have to get back to Sammy, now, Dean!"

Without a seconds hesitation, Dean swung the Impala around and sped back towards Sam's apartment. Diana looked up towards where Sam's bedroom would be and saw a shadow she could have sworn was in the shape of a person but it seemed to disappear before she could get a god look at it. She found herself being left behind as Dean followed Adam towards to fire escape where the teen raced up them faster than was humanly possible. Diana jumped out of the car and pursued after them. Before she was able to reach the window where her brothers had already gone through, she saw smoke billowing out of the same window that she saw the shadowy figure.

Once inside, it didn't take long for her to find Dean who was struggling to get Sam out of his bedroom and into the adjoining hallway. Sam was screaming for Jess and Diana felt sick. Underneath Sam's anguished screams for his girl friend, Diana heard Dean yelling at her to find Adam. She threw him a thumbs up and ran deeper into the apartment, covering her mouth with her sleeve as it was getting harder to breathe through the smoke. She checked a few of the rooms and finally found her twin in what could have once been a spare room but was now burned and blackened. He was laying half-way out a window, not quite conscious, as she heaved one of his heavy arms over his shoulders and dragged him out into the hall and towards the fire escape. Luckily Dean was still trying to force Sam out of the window when Diana ran as fast as possible to him, "I can't carry him anymore Dean! He's too heavy!"

Dean looked between the brother he was trying to keep from running back into the fire and the one who couldn't keep his eyes open. He had a burst of strength that came with the fear of losing one of his brothers and was able to push Sam out onto the fire-escape, then Diana who was barely able to get sam down the ladder, while dean picked Adam up fire-man style and crawled out with him.

With the four of them finally safe and on the ground, Sam eerily silent and Adam downing a bottle of water, they watched firemen wash down the flames that had broken the heart of one of their own. Sam stood suddenly and walked towards the open trunk of the Impala, pulling out one of the sawed-off shot guns and forcing a few salt-rounds into it. Diana walked up behind him and leaned against his side. Dean stood to the right of him, watching him carefully.

Sam took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then opened them, a new fire burning in their hazel depths, "We've got work to do," he said with no emotion. He threw the shot-gun into the trunk and slammed it close, sealing his fate.

* * *

Wll, that turned out longer than I expected... Oh well! Remember people: reviews=inspiration=creative juices=more junk for you to read! Please, review! I don't care if it one word, or a freaking paragraph, or even FLAMES! I will go for anything at this moment!

*(P_BK)*


End file.
